Usagi Suicide
by Lexy10.91
Summary: Todos hemos llegado al punto que por algunas cosas hemos sentido que todo duele y que sería mejor estar muertos. Pues nuestro querido Oz Vessalius a llegado a este punto. Pésimo summary. Oz centric.


Holi*-* Bueno acá otra historia, no pregunten de donde surgió :/ Simplemente lean y así~

* * *

_Toda mi vida me he sentido un inútil, siempre tratando de ser un orgullo para mi padre, aunque a este no le importe lo que haga siempre seré el bastardo que no debió nacer, y realmente trato de no darle importancia a sus palabras, pero.. Duele, en el fondo duele como no tienen idea, siempre trato de estar alegre, sonreír a mis amigos, pero.. Nadie nunca se ha percatado que no soy ese niño feliz, alegre, sonriente, simplemente es una máscara que uso con ellos.. Yo… Me he llegado a preguntar, ¿Alguien lo nota? No, creo que no es así, y está bien, prefiero que sea así, no me gusta que se preocupen por mí, no vale la pena que nadie se preocupe por alguien como yo, simplemente no lo vale… Creo que extrañare esto, estar con mi tío, y con mi hermana, extrañare como mi tío nos hacía reír, extrañare escuchar la voz de Ada, extrañare verle jugar con sus gatitos, extrañare pelear con Elliot, extrañare hablar con Leo, extrañare ver a Alice y Gilbert peleando por cosas triviales, creo que extrañare todo, pero… No puedo seguir así, viviendo en la miseria, viviendo con dolor todo el tiempo, eso no es vida, simplemente soy una persona vacía, ¿Quién lo diría? Estoy seguro que más de uno se sorprenderá pero.. Ya no hay marca atrás, ya no tiene caso seguir viviendo, no de la manera en la que vivo, tal vez piensen que soy un cobarde por lo que haré, pero en verdad ya no encuentro una salida a como me siento. Realmente lo siento, Gilbert, Alice, Sharon-Chan, Elliot, Leo, Ada, tío Oscar, me canse de luchar conmigo mismo, simplemente, me di por vencido. _

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos que tuve antes de levantarme de la cama en la que había estado acostado, con la manga de la camisa del uniforme de la escuela en la que estudiaba, limpie las lágrimas que aún recorrían mis mejillas y comencé a caminar hacía el cuarto de baño. Una vez que llegue a este, cerré la puerta con candado, y me recosté unos minutos contra esta con los ojos cerrados, un par de suspiros salieron de mis labios, abrí nuevamente los ojos, y gire la cabeza un poco, en el lavamanos, allí había una pequeña navaja que usualmente escondía, para que la empleada no encontrara. Comencé a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba puesta, poco a poco hasta dejarla completamente abierta y dejarla caer por mis hombros al suelo, una vez echo eso, quite la correa del pantalón y comencé a desabotonarlo, dejándolo caer en el suelo, estaba descalzo por lo que me fue más fácil sacarlo, una vez en ropa interior levante la mirada y me mire al espejo, una mueca de desagrado se formó en mi rostro, mi cabello rubio se encontraba desordenado, mis mejillas aún estaban algo humedecidas, mis ojos verdes estaban irritados, e hinchados, bajo estos se podía notar una sombra de un tono oscuro, e incluso amoratado, mi piel usualmente pálida estaba más de lo normal, tomo la navaja con mi mano y me gire.

_Lo odio… Como me odio a mí mismo, odio todo lo que soy, simplemente lo odio, soy un ser simplemente desagradable, ¿Cómo alguien podría siquiera preocuparse por alguien como yo? ¿Cómo alguien podría ser mi amigo? ¿Cómo le podría gustar a alguien? ¿Cómo le podría agradar a alguien? ¿Cómo alguien podría amarme? Simplemente soy… No soy nada._

Corrí la puerta que daba a la ducha e ingrese a esta, daba gracias a mi tío que se había empecinado en colocar una bañera allí, abrí la llave dejando así que corriera el agua, cayéndome un poco en rostro y parte de mi pecho, estaba fría más de lo normal, lo cual hizo que me diera un escalofrío más no le di importancia. Me senté en el piso de la bañera, mi espalda estaba contra la pared, mis piernas extendidas, levante uno de mis brazos, este tenía algunas cicatrices, era normal, después de estarte cortando por tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo no tenerlas? En mi otra mano tenía la navaja, la cual acerque a la muñeca contraria, cerré los ojos con algo de fuerza e hice un pequeño corte de lado a lado, en un principio ardió, por lo que apreté los labios, sin más me atreví a abrir nuevamente los ojos, estos estaban un poco humedecidos, mi mirada se fijó en el corte que tenía en la muñeca, de este un hilo de sangre había comenzado a descender, cerré nuevamente los ojos y de igual forma hice un nuevo corte más abajo del anterior, repetí esta acción varias veces, no sabía cuántos cortes llevaba ya, ¿Tres, cinco, más? Tal vez lo único que podía ver era como mi brazo estaba teñido de ese líquido carmesí, suspire varias veces y cambie la navaja de mano, procedí a hacer lo mismo, con los ojos cerrados me dedique a hacer varios cortes en la muñeca y brazo, abrí los ojos y deje la navaja a un lado de mi cuerpo, podía ver como el agua se tornaba de un tono carmesí, las heridas en mis brazos ardían, por el aire, por el agua, por todo, dolía bastante, pero no importaba había tomado esa decisión, ya no había vuelta atrás, cerré nuevamente los ojos, una sonrisa leve se formó en mis labios, y sin saber cómo comencé a tatarear una canción que hace un tiempo había escuchado.

_Everytime you kissed me  
I trembled like a child  
Gathering the roses  
We sang for the hope  
Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
Sweeter than my dreams  
We were there, in everlasting Bloom._

Por alguna razón esa canción me ponía nostálgico, ¿Por qué? No lo entendía en realidad, pero también me gustaba, ¿Dónde la había escuchado? No lo recordaba pero… Sentía que esa canción era especial para mí, ¿Por qué? Quería saber, mis ojos estaban entrecerrados, observaba como salía la sangre de las heridas que yo mismo me había hecho, a lo lejos escuchaba como tocaban la puerta de baño, cerré los ojos y pude reconocer la voz de mi tío, no quería que fuera él quien me encontrara en esas condiciones, escuchaba como alguien más estaba con él y me llamaba, tal vez en un susurro, o para mí lo era escuchaba 'Oz, Oz, Oz…' varias veces llamándome más no pude más, un último suspiro salió finalmente de mis labios.

* * *

-Oscar-sama.. –Dijo un joven azabache de mirada dorada, esté había estado buscando al joven Vessalius, a quien le impartía clases particulares por la tarde, al parecer el chico no se encontraba por ningún lado, por ello decidió preguntarle al rubio mayor.- ¿Ha visto a Oz-kun? –Preguntó con curiosidad al mayor, esté lo miro unos minutos, y luego sonrió.

-Debe estar en su cuarto, ¿Por qué? –Respondió el hombre dejando el periódico que hasta hace unos minutos estaba leyendo, lo dejo sobre la mesa mientras el moreno fruncía el ceño.

-Llevo esperándolo para la clase, pero aún no baja.. –Dijo el moreno mirando al rubio, este se levantó del sillón para comenzar a caminar hacía las escaleras, el moreno le siguió sin decir nada, ambos subieron las escaleras para llegar finalmente a la planta superior, el rubio le guio hacía la puerta del cuarto, una vez que llegaron al lugar vieron que no había nadie pero escucharon correr la ducha.

-Parece que se está bañando.. –Murmuró el mayor acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de baño, toco un par de veces más no hubo respuesta.

-¡Oscar-sama! ¡Oscar-sama! –Una mujer algo mayor de cabellos castaños entro al lugar corriendo, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de los otros hombres, coloco sus manos contra su pecho.

-¿Miss Kate? –Preguntó el rubio confundido por la forma de entrar la mujer, se alejó un poco de la puerta.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre Oz-sama, llevo llamándole desde que llego Gilbert-sama y no responde. –Dijo la castaña con preocupación acomodándose los lentes.

-Esto es muy raro.. –Dijo el moreno acercándose esta vez a la puerta del baño llamando.- ¿Oz-kun? –Tocó varias veces la puerta, le dio vuelta a la manija de esta más no abría.- Oscar-sama.. –Llamó al rubio mayor, esté volteo a verle con preocupación.- Voy a tumbar la puerta.. –Fue lo único que dijo el ojidorado antes de alejarse un poco y estampar su cuerpo contra la puerta, esta cedió un poco más no se abrió, repitió la acción varias veces hasta que finalmente la puerta cedió y abrió. El moreno ingreso de inmediato al baño, siendo seguido por el rubio y la mujer castaña, todos pudieron observar las ropas del menor más no lo vieron en ningún lado. El rubio mayor se acercó a la puerta de la ducha y de un tirón la abrió, nada ni nadie lo tenían preparado para lo que vio, allí se encontraba el menor de los Vessalius, sus brazos y muñecas llenas de cortes de los cuales aún salían algo de sangre, su rostro estaba totalmente pálido, sus labios amoratados, un grito desgarrador se escuchó proveniente de la mujer castaña, esta negaba varias veces al ver al pequeño de esa forma, el azabache estaba totalmente pálido, boqueaba varias veces, lo único que atino fue tomar una toalla y colocarla sobre el menor, para luego levantarlo entre sus brazos.- ¡Miss. Kate! –Llamó esta vez a la castaña mientras salía del baño con el rubio entre sus brazos.- Llame a emergencias, ¡Ahora! –Fue más una orden que un pedido, camino hacía la cama colocando al menor en esta, el otro rubio simplemente observaba más no era capaz de hacer o decir nada, ver a su sobrino prácticamente a su hijo de esa forma, lo había colapsado. El moreno como pudo seco el cuerpo del rubio, con sumo cuidado lo hizo con los brazos del menor, observaba esas heridas, que evidentemente el menor se había autoinflingido, llevo su mano hacía el cuello del chico, buscando su pulso, más no lo encontró, acerco su cabeza al pecho del rubio buscando el latir de su corazón, pero tampoco lo encontró, finalmente se separó de este y paso su mano sobre la nariz del menor, no había respiración, nada, simplemente dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del menor dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus orbes doradas. El mayor al ver al moreno no entendía, o si lo hacía no quería aceptarlo, se acercó a este con paso lento.

-¿G-Gilbert…? –Balbuceó el rubio mayor colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del moreno, este levanto el rostro, aun con lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas y miro al otro.

-L-Lo siento mucho, Oscar-sama.. –Susurró el moreno observando como el mayor caía de rodillas derrotado en el suelo, tapando su rostro con ambas manos dejando salir el dolor. La mujer de cabellos castaños entro al lugar con el teléfono en mano, más al ver a ambos hombres así se imaginó lo que había sucedido, dejo caer el aparato al suelo y simplemente se quedó observando, lloraba silenciosamente, después de todo el pequeño rubio había sido como un hijo para ella, lo había visto nacer, cuidado, alimentado, criado, ella y el otro Vessalius era quien habían visto de ese pequeño, y ahora estaba frente a ellos muerto. El moreno seguía llorando, incluso hipeaba un par de veces mientras observaba al pequeño, pasaba sus manos sobre los brazos lastimados del chico, y sin saber cómo se acercó a la muñeca de este y dejo un pequeño beso, para nadie era un secreto lo que el moreno sentía por el menor de los Vessalius, en efecto el mayor sabía que el chico Nightray estaba enamorado de su joven sobrino, para él eso no era un problema, el chico se notaba que quería al menor, y era por eso que había aceptado que le diese clases a este, confiaba en él, sabía que para su sobrino era un poco dificultoso hacer amigos, o más bien desenvolverse con los demás, por ello creyó que si tenía un tutor, tal vez esté podría ayudarle, más las cosas no terminaron como esperaba. El rubio mayor se levantó del suelo, limpio su rostro con un pañuelo, miro a la castaña y le hizo una seña con uno de sus dedos para que le siguiera.


End file.
